Aunque sea tarde Feliz Cumpleaños
by Kafuririn
Summary: ¿Que tendrías que hacer para que tu pareja te perdonara el haber olvidado una fecha tan especial? ¿Cómo pedirle perdón a esa persona tan importante para ti si se rehúsa a verte y hablarte? Quinto reto Pro ZoLu " ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUFFY!"
1. Prt1 Mal Comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda

**Advertencias: **Yaoi [chicoxchico] && lemmon. AU [Universo Alterno]

**Pareja: **Zoro&&Luffy

**Reto:** AU con Lemmon. 5to reto Pro'ZoLu.

**Integrantes: _KaFurin Fujoshi, Zhena Hik, Naomi Ramirez, KurokaXsama, Kuro Hebihime, Hana D. Mugiwara, Lupis Osorio && IsisDoll._**

**Reto por _IsisDoll_.**

**Condiciones impuestas por _Lupis Osorio_**

1.- A Zoro se le a ovidado por completo el cumple de Luffy y tenga que inprovisar algo

2.- Luffy sea revelde (este molesto) con zoro

IMAGEN(portada)

* * *

El molesto sonido del despertador le daba a entender que ya era de día y que inútilmente había pasado una tormentosa noche sin poder dormir. En verdad estaba cansado, abatido mentalmente. Salió de debajo de sus mantas siendo recibido por los brillantes rayos del sol que le calaron hasta las cuencas "—¡Maldita sea!—" simplemente estaba seguro que no soportaría otra noche sin dormir y ya no se atrevería a dormir de nuevo en la clase del profesor Smoker, tenía sueño pero no era suicida.

A pesar que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se quedara salió de la cama y se preparó para dar marcha hacia el instituto; después de todo quedarse ahí no resolvería nada. "— Al menos aún tengo la azotea—" seguro que si se saltaba la primera hora antes del receso podría cerrar los ojos al menos un momento. Aunque la maraña de cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza lo ponía en duda.

Al salir pudo percibir la pesada brisa caliente que corría entre las calles, en ese instante supo que no sería del todo un agradable día. Sabía de sobra que los calurosos días de Mayo lograban alterar sus nervios.

Y como si no fuera suficiente su molestia, después de andar un rato a través de las calles y casas que se divertían al moverse por todos lados, el mundo seguía fastidiándolo.

—Oí marimo ¿ya viste las ojeras que traes?— Si existía un dios, seguramente éste le odiaba.

Zoro cerró los ojos fastidiado, lo último que necesitaba era entrar en una pelea que lo alterara más.

—No estoy de humor cejillas— dijo secamente mientras pasaba totalmente de largo del "problema"

—ya veo… oí lechuga andante—

—Tsk—

—Vas en dirección contraria— apunto Sanji una dirección totalmente diferente a la que él empezó a recorrer

Y lo que se supone que quería evitar pasó, la pelea diaria con el rubio comenzó. Sin embargo hubo un punto entre tanta palabrería donde ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, por no decir que extraño siendo que era entre los dos.

—Si sigues así terminaras viéndote como el sicópata del doctor Law de la enfermería— alzo la voz Sanji rompiendo el silencio, llevándose a su boca un nuevo cigarrillo encendido.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe— contestó de manera tosca, no le apetecía recibir otro sermón tan temprano en la mañana, menos si venía del idiota pervertido.

—Deberías hablar con Luffy de una maldita vez, él también la paso muy mal que te quede claro lechuga— dijo expulsando al mismo tiempo el humo de su cigarrillo.

Zoro sintió esa punzada en el pecho, como si una larga aguja se le enterrase en el corazón hasta el fondo, era una sensación tan molesta que logró que su rostro demostrara su desagrado con una mueca. Pensó en responder ante las palabras de Sanji, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo éste salió corriendo cuando logro ver a "sus damas" a unos cuantos metros de ellos, exhibiéndose como el cocinero pervertido que era frente a la tacaña de Nami y su amiga que no paraba de sonreír.

Después de que con un golpe Nami bajara los humos del cejilla remolino, Zoro terminó de caminar el tramo que los separaban. Robin fue la primera en verle, ella siempre iba con una sonrisa que le erizaba la piel, pero cuando estuvieron de frente su ligera sonrisa desapareció cambiándose por una ceja alzada y una expresión indignada, y parecía no ser la única, cuando la pelirroja notó su presencia ella no disimuló su cara de total molestia.

—Vaya, mira quien se presentó para variar— le recordó Nami con un tono de sarcasmo.

Zoro le devolvió el gesto de molestia — Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses – contestó reacio, siguiendo su camino. —¡¿he?! ¿Quieres que te corte por la mitad cocinero de cuarta?

— ¡ja! Quiero verte intentarlo.

Si no fuera por el grito de su amigo Ussop que distrajo a ambos, se hubiera desatado una sangrienta pelea.

De camino al Instituto no tardo nada en que su narigudo amigo también se uniera al regaño al que llevaban sometido a Zoro. ¿Y por qué un regaño?.

—¡ZORO! Tremendo gilipollas eres, ¿es que no tienes sentimientos?, deberías disculparte con él— gritó Ussop escondiéndose detrás del rubio quien iba totalmente distraído con cuanta chica se le cruzara.

—Yo no veo el alboroto por haber olvidado su cumpleaños— contestó Zoro tratando de parecer indiferente, aunque sabía en el fondo que parte de lo que le decían era verdad.

— , ¡eres muy fríooo!— canturreó Ussop junto a la pelirroja en un extraño baile.

—Tsk…— "—Serán Idiotas—"

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de donde estaban. Dos pelinegros, uno mayor que el otro, caminaban lado a lado en un andar deprimente. Ace había tratado de animar a su hermanito toda la noche, incluso le llevó un bocadillo nocturno; sobra decir que era un buen plato surtido de carne. Pero incluso habiéndoselo comido todo, el pequeño seguía teniendo tristeza en su rostro.

No sabía mucho del asunto, sólo que tenía que ver con que el novio peliverde de Luffy no había llegado a su celebración por su cumpleaños. Para él no le era la gran cosa, pues a cualquiera le puede suceder, incluso podía confesar que él mismo había olvidado un par de veces el cumpleaños de Luffy en el pasado, pero con un buen pastel de carne y una disculpa el pequeño le perdonaba al instante. Pero de eso a que Luffy dijera que no quería hablar con Zoro le parecía demasiado extraño. Suspiró.

—Anímate Luffy ya verás que todo se resolverá al final— dijo revolviendo sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a su hermano.

El pequeño al fin le levanto la mira, no lo había hecho desde que salieron de casa.

—Pero Ace… él no llamó— dijo Luffy con un gajo de melancolía. No había estado completamente a gusto durante la fiesta esperando a que su celular sonara, a que la puerta de su casa se abriera, a que Zoro llegara. Pero nunca pasó.

—Bueno… pero que esperabas si le gritaste "¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES DE NUEVO!" – respondió.

Era verdad. Luffy asintió algo culpable, incluso para él le fue difícil pronunciar esas palabras, pero se sentía tan dolido que ni siquiera lo pensó.

Ace sonrió ligeramente al contemplar el rosto pensativo de su hermanito, totalmente concentrado. "—si así fuera para los estudios…—"suspiró resignado.

—Además no sé por qué le das tantas vueltas, no es como si te hubiera dejado de querer. Mira que se enfrentó a mí cuando le dije que no podía salir contigo, y eso que me pareció verlo temblar mientras estaba parado como una estatua y soltaba una sarta de cosas diciendo "yo cuidare de él", "es idiota pero le quiero", "sé que es un pozo sin fondo"…

Luffy sonrió al recordarlo —Nishishishi Ace no es verdad, él no lo dijo así— contradijo.

—¿Mmn? Pues a mí me pareció haberlo escuchado así— Él también rió, había conseguido hacer que su hermano soltara una risilla, no tan alegre como lo era siempre pero… "—Por algo se empieza—"

Estando a pasos de la entrada del instituto su mirada se detuvo en las dos personas que venían en la dirección opuesta a ellos. Más específicamente sólo en uno; sólo en Luffy.

Viendo que el pequeño venía acompañado de su hermano mayor, Ace, Zoro aminoró sus pasos como si sus pies se volviesen pesados al pensar que entre más diera, estaría más cerca de alcanzar a Luffy.

Llevaba una de sus amplias sonrisas y parecía tontear como siempre, sin embargo, en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Luffy de inmediato la desvió, marchándose más a prisa con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido, llevándose –casi a rastras— a su hermano tras él.

Nami observo con desgane la situación, después de la discusión que esos dos tuvieron, quisieron hablar con abmos y razonarlo como personas normales, pero ninguno de ellos quería ceder, Zoro era un orgulloso empedernido y Luffy un terco sin remedio. "—Son tal para cual—"

Volteó ligeramente hacia el peli verde a su lado, éste parecía perdido —más de lo habitual— en sus pensamientos, con una expresión de… ¿tristeza? Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace 2 años que el frío y distante Roronoa Zoro cambiaría tanto sólo por conocer a su inocente amigo lo hubiera tachado de loco.

—Se comportan como niños— regaño.

Zoro se quedó observando a los demás adelantarse y entrar en el instituto, antes de decidirse a continuar.

Gracias a que los pasillos habían cambiado de lugar, llegó tarde a su primera clase, extrañamente el profesor Smoker aún no llegaba, de modo que aprovechó para caminar tranquilamente a su puesto y cerrar los ojos un instante. Sin embargo no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la imagen de Luffy llegó a su mente como uno de los puñetazos del pequeño.

"— ¿Cómo rayos lo olvide?—"Ni siquiera él mismo conocía la respuesta. Había estado trabajando tanto las últimas semanas que apenas le quedaba tiempo de ver a Luffy, estaba tan cansado que apenas lograba ponerle atención a los ocurrentes comentarios del pequeño, se había concentrado tanto en juntar el dinero que necesitaba para pagar sus deudas que no dejó que en su cabeza entrara otro tipo de pensamientos.

Y no era como si los demás no se lo recordaran o se lo mencionaran días antes, incluso había olvidado en qué momento todos habían quedado para la celebración.

"—Que idiota—"Ese día simplemente terminó su jornada y se fue directo a casa, cayendo como piedra en cuanto llegó a su cama. Lo único que logró despertarlo fue su celular que no dejaba de sonar, cuando lo tomó le sorprendió que había más de 10 llamadas perdidas, 13 mensajes y 5 mensajes de voz. Al instante en que escuchó el primer mensaje salió pitando de su cama.

Había olvidado por completo que era el cumpleaños de Luffy.

Cuando llegó a su casa todo estaba oscuro, pensó que ya todos se habían ido y Luffy ya estaba dormido. Aun así había tocado la puerta y la imagen del pequeño con los ojos vidriosos y expresión molesta detrás de ella al abrirla le hizo sentir que un hueco se le formaba en el pecho.

Esa noche habían terminado peleando.

Dando un largo suspiro, Zoro decidió que lo quisiera o no, Luffy lo terminaría de escuchar. Lo conocía desde años y sus berrinches no solían durar más de dos días, pero algo le decía que si se quedaba con los brazos cruzados el que no soportaría estar lejos del pequeño sería él.

Motivado por ese pensamiento Zoro se levantó y de la misma forma que entró, tranquilamente salió. Dejando a algunos de sus compañeros con expresiones extrañadas y a una pelinegra riendo por lo bajo.

¿Por qué no podía calmar su corazón?, aún le latía a un ritmo acelerado sólo de recordar la seria mirada que Zoro le dirigió. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido "—Igual que yo—"no sabía qué hacer. Por dentro sabía que no aguantaría tanto estar lejos de él, sólo de pensarlo cada parte de él dolía, se sentía tan triste, una tristeza que le pesaba en el pecho y que lo hacía creer que Zoro se cansó de él.

_*... pareció verlo temblar mientras estaba parado como una estatua y soltaba una sarta de cosas diciendo "yo cuidare de él", "es idiota pero le quiero", "sé que es un pozo sin fondo"…*_

Recordó la plática de su hermano. Ese día había sido el mejor de su vida, aún mantenía presente la cálida mano de Zoro sujetando la suya con fuerza, manteniéndolo a todo momento a su lado. Jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias serán bien recibidos.

Dividi el One-shot para que no se viera tan pesado, nos leemos en la segunda parte


	2. Prt2 Carrera

_**5to reto Pro'ZoLu.**_

**Advertencias: **Yaoi [chicoxchico] && lemmon. AU [Universo Alterno]

**Pareja: **Zoro&&Luffy

**Reto:** AU con Lemmon.

**Integrantes: _KaFurin Fujoshi, Zhena Hik, Naomi Ramirez, KurokaXsama, Kuro Hebihime, Hana D. Mugiwara, Lupis Osorio && IsisDoll._**

**Reto por _IsisDoll_.**

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo**

Por suerte para él —y tal vez el destino— no tardó nada en llegar al salón de Luffy, extrañamente rápido.

Al correr la puerta, encontró a Luffy sentado en su puesto al lado de la ventana que daba una vista al patio. Parecía distraído, sonreía por algo que parecía estar del otro lado del cristal, pero su sonrisa era triste, melancólica.

Luffy levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Zoro que le observaba desde la puerta, sintió que su corazón salto en su pecho, siempre que le miraba así sus nervios se le crispaban.

En cuanto vio que Zoro dio el primer pasó al interior del aula, obviamente hacia él, no pudo evitar sentirse acorralado. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento, tomando a Zoro por sorpresa quien se había quedado parado en su lugar a la expectativa.

Al estar tan ensimismados uno con el otro no notaron que el resto de la clase los miraban, el ambiente parecía tan tenso que todos se esperaban una pelea, o algo por el estilo.

En cambio Luffy, que actuaba mayormente por instinto, hizo lo que todos menos esperaban. En cuando notó que Zoro daba el siguiente paso no se lo pensó, corrió hacia la ventana del otro lado del salón que daba al pasillo, la abrió casi de golpe y como si fuera un mono saltó a través de ella y se dio a la fuga entre los corredores.

Zoro reaccionó al instante, aún incrédulo, ni siquiera le permitió acercarse a él lo suficiente, "—¡Mierda!—". Entonces salió tras Luffy a toda velocidad.

En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo lo buscó desesperadamente con la mirada, hasta que lo pudo ver correr hacia las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores.

—¡LUFFY!— gritó mientras trataba de alcanzarlo – ¡Luffy detente!

—¡NO!— replicó a todo pulmón mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras.

—Tsk… ¡Luffy escúchame! – volvió a gritar más que cabreado. Trató de correr entre la gente que bajaban las escaleras y se le atravesaban, haciéndolas a un lado a base de empujones.

—¡NO QUIERO!—

Gracias a que Zoro se retrasaba con la gente que le detenía, Luffy iba muy por delante de él escalones arriba. Alcanzó a llegar hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea y en cuanto la atravesó la cerró tras de sí, usando su peso para bloquearla por fuera.

"— No vengas—"Su corazón golpeaba tanto su pecho, casi como si quisiera salir de él — Y no precisamente por correr prácticamente por toda la escuela— Pensar que había sido atrapado por Zoro justo cuando se encontraba pensando en el hacía que sus mejillas ardieran, sentía que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Los pasos apresurados de Zoro lo llevaron hasta la puerta que estaba seguro que había oído cerrarse con fuerza. Forcejeó con la perilla notando al instante que no tenía seguro, pero la puerta no cedía a su empuje para abrirla.

—¡Luffy abre!— ordenó. Empezando a descargar su puño contra la madera –o tiro la puerta— amenazó.

Dándole la espalda, Luffy buscó un mejor apoyo para detener la puerta cuando Zoro empezó a empujarla con más fuerza – ¡NI HABLAR!— contestó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Al instante los golpes dejaron de sonar, Luffy se sorprendió, pensó que en verdad se había marchado y se regañó a sí mismo cuando la tristeza y decepción lo invadió. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ahora quería que regresara. "—Zoro idiota…—"

Habiéndose retirado un poco y dejando de apoyarse contra la puerta, Zoro la tiró de un tremendo golpe que lo tiró, dejándolo con la mirada infartada en el suelo.

—¡ZORO! Eso dolió…—

—Te dije que la echaría abajo— aseguró mirándole directo a los ojos. Zoro dejó salir una seductora sonrisa mientras se acercaba con cautela hasta su presa.

En cuanto sintió la imponente presencia del mayor a su lado Luffy agacho su rostro tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo, pues estando tan cerca de él podía oler el ligero aroma a hierbas que Zoro siempre traía.

Zoro acercó su mano extendida hasta la mejilla de Luffy y la acarició con suavidad, sonrió de manera culpable, amaba tanto el rostro sonriente del pequeño que la sola idea de que alguien hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, para borrarla le irritaba tanto, a tal punto de enloquecer y saberse el culpable hacía que el hueco en su pecho se agrandara a tal punto que dolía.

—Lo lamento Luffy – confesó en un sutil susurro – es doloroso cuando no me dejas estar cerca de ti así que…

—Eres tan injusto, Zoro…—

Las palabras del menor lo dejaron algo confundido, no pudo siquiera detenerlo cuando Luffy se alejó de su tacto a ponerse de pie.

No quería volver a verlo huir de él. Se levantó en un rápido movimiento y lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que se fuera.

—No te vayas, Luffy— pidió, hablando en el delgado cuello de Luffy, dejando que su aliento provocara estragos en el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía con fuerza.

Luffy se sentía tan confuso con sus emociones revueltas, una parte de él trataba de apartarse del abrazo de Zoro, forcejear para que le soltase, pero la otra... La otra se sentía inmensamente feliz de estar así con el peli verde, extrañaba tanto la sensación embriagadora que encontraba cada vez que Zoro le tocaba.

Poco a poco cedió al abrazo, subiendo sus manos hasta atrapar la chaqueta del mayor tratando de juntar su cuerpos aún más.

—Pensé… que ya no querías e… estar conmigo – habló Luffy contra el pecho de Zoro, dejando que éste apenas le entendiera.

Zoro estiró sus manos para tomar el rostro del pequeño, levantándole el rostro haciendo que lo mirara. Se acercó hasta tocar esos dulces labios con un suave beso, tan sutil como una simple caricia; como la primera vez en que lo beso.

—Por supuesto que no Luffy, ¿de dónde sacaste semejante tontería?

El sonrojado rostro del pequeño y sus labios entreabiertos cambiaron a una expresión de puchero con sus mejillas hinchadas y la mirada desviada.

—Es sólo que tú cada día estabas más ocupado y ya no podíamos vernos como antes…— en verdad eso le molestaba, le ponía celoso sin razón. Ya no poder estar con Zoro le dolía y más cuando parecía que él no se sentía igual. —… y cuando no llegaste, pensé que tú…

Sus palabras murieron antes de que siquiera se formaran cuando la boca del peli verde le hizo callar con otro beso. Pero esta vez mucho más profundo.

En nada Zoro arrastró el cuerpo entre sus brazos hasta acorralarlo contra la fría cerca de metal que delimitaba la azotea, la cual sonó en cuanto sus cuerpos chocaron contra ella. La sorpresiva acción del mayor ocasionó que Luffy dejara escapar un gemido dentro de la boca del peli verde, lo que le permitió a Zoro asaltar el interior de la boca ansiosa del menor. Acarició con su lengua esa cavidad que tanto lo enloquecía, como si fuera la primera vez, deseando perderse intencionalmente en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba.

Zoro llevó su mano a la mandíbula de Luffy haciendo que el nexo entre ellos se prolongara más, sumergiéndolos a ambos en un asfixiante baile de roces y sensaciones.

En algún punto, cuando apenas y paraban para respirar, la chaqueta y camisa de Zoro había desaparecido y ambos habían terminado deslizándose de la reja hasta el suelo, con Luffy sentado en su regazo y una pierna a cada lado.

Mientras Zoro deslizaba sus manos a través de la pequeña cintura del menor, buscaba con impaciencia el borde de la tela que se interponía entre ambos, Luffy aprovechaba cada instante para pasearse por el marcado cuello de Zoro, intercalando su andar con beso y mordidas. Atravesó la mandíbula jugando con su oreja hasta hacer tintinear los aretes de Zoro.

En medio de todo, Zoro consiguió desabotonar la camisa de Luffy, sacándosela a tirones por su espalda. Comenzó a extender besos desde hombros, recorriendo con deleite su marcada clavícula, hasta llegar a los sensibles pezones, ya endurecidos, del menor dando inicio a un tortuoso juego sobre ellos. Sus caricias hacían que Luffy perdiera el control de su cuerpo, aún intentado reprimir sus gemidos simplemente no podía, Zoro lograban que su mente quedara por completo en blanco. Oírle decir su nombre en su oído, sentir como lo acercaba más a su cuerpo cada que retorcía de placer entre sus brazos y el excitante sonido de la reja cuando su cuerpo se estremecía contra en ella hacían que quisiera más, aún mas de él.

—Zo-ro – le llamó entre gemidos.

A penas Luffy se separó buscó juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de Zoro, necesitaba besarle, necesitaba trasmitirle todo lo que le hacía sentir en ese momento. Y ahí con sus miradas que buscaban la del otro, tiró con fuerza de las hebras verdes de su cabello juntando con brusquedad sus labios.

Zoro desabrocho el botón de los pantalones del menor y le bajó lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Luffy, mientras se besaban, introdujo muy despacio una de sus manos en sus pantalones, la deslizó hasta atrapar su endurecido sexo y comenzó a subir y bajar en una lenta caricia por toda su extensión.

—¡Ahh!— le oyó gemir. Observó a Luffy cerrar sus ojos, con una expresión de puro placer, y sintió como una sacudida en su propio cuerpo que le pedía no contenerse más.

Mientras Luffy jadeaba, Zoro deslizó su mano libre por la espalda del menor hasta colarla bajo la tela de su pantalón y llegar a su entrada. El cuerpo del pelinegro se tenso al instante, estaba tan ocupado concentrándose en el masaje en su miembro, que no se lo esperaba. Una corriente eléctrica bajó por toda su espalda cuando sintió los dedos de Zoro frotaba su entrada amenazando con introducirse en él, simulando la penetración, pero al final sólo lo torturaba con la espera. Poco a poco sus caderas empezaban a moverse al ritmo que le marcaba Zoro. Trataba de sostenerse, sujetando con ambas manos los espacios entre los alambres de la reja. A medida que las sensaciones de ambas manos causaban estragos en su cuerpo, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco y la boca entre abierta.

Una de sus manos soltó la valla hasta enredar sus dedos en el cabello verde que le causaba cosquillas en su cuello —Eso… eso es trampa ¡ah!... Zo-ro— regañó Luffy tirando de ellos.

Zoro no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa — ¿eso crees? – respondió para después morder la oreja izquierda del menor.

Luffy ya no podía más. Sentir aquel dedo, que al fin había comenzado a penetrarle, moviéndose tan furtivo dentro de él y la mano de Zoro estimulando su miembro, todo al mismo tiempo y a un ritmo enloquecedor, hacía que perdiera el aliento y de paso la poca conciencia que tenía.

—¡ahh!, Zoro, yo… no p-puedo…más— logró articular a penas entre jadeos.

Luffy estaba al borde del abismo, sentía que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y que los espasmos querían desatarse en él.

Y todo se detuvo.

Zoro sostuvo su miembro con fuerza, evitando que llegara al orgasmo. Ocasionando que su respiración se volviera irregular a tal punto de sofocarse.

—¡Ahhh!— gimió.

—No Luffy, aún no puedes venirte – murmuró.

No supo cómo, pero Zoro le elevó apenas unos centímetros del suelo y de un jalón se llevó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior. A medida en que el peli verde bajaba, su cuerpo pudo sentir cómo acomodaba su cargado aparato justo en su entrada, siendo penetrado poco a poco con la punta.

La sensación le era dolorosa y cálida. No pudo evitar mantenerse elevado gracias en parte a la valla y los hombros de Zoro.

—¿Quieres que pare?—preguntó con un tono que le retaba.

Y tomándoselo como un desafío se dejó caer de sentón siendo atravesado con fuerza hasta el fondo. Luffy cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte grito cuando sintió que el miembro de Zoro encontró de golpe ese punto dentro de él que lo enloquecía.

Zoro gimió con ímpetu cuando se sintió por completo dentro, entrar de esa manera y sentir esas estrechas paredes que se cerraban tan fuertes sobre su miembro de una sola vez hizo que casi se viniera en el interior de Luffy, respiró tan profundo como pudo tratando de controlarse.

Cuando Luffy abrió un poco los ojos, se encontró con la mirada molesta de Zoro

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— le reclamó molesto, Zoro comenzó a subir y bajar el cuerpo de Luffy tomándolo de su cintura, empezando con lentas estocadas. Al principio se movía despacio y a medida que el pequeño se movía a su ritmo, aceleró. Luffy gemía y Zoro le embestía con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad.

Luffy estiró sus manos hasta agarra la cabeza de Zoro besándolo de manera brusca, mordisqueando sus labios en el proceso. Sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, que el calor le quemaba por dentro.

—¡ah! Zo-ro… yo ¡ahh!— No podía, simplemente su agitada respiración no le permitía nada más que balbucear su fin.

En cambio el gesto que hizo le permitió saber al peli verde que ya no aguantaría mucho, al igual que él. Aumentó el ritmo y su respiración se volvió irregular al sentir el interior de Luffy temblar y entregarse finalmente con un delicioso orgasmo. Zoro le embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más disfrutando las últimas contracciones en el interior de Luffy antes de correrse.

Cuando Zoro abandonó su entrada Luffy se dejó caer sobre su pecho mientras él se recargaba contra la cerca para descansar. Podía escuchar claramente los fuertes palpitares del corazón de Zoro, que latían tan fuerte y al mismo ritmo que el suyo. No había nada en el mundo que se le comparase a ese sentimiento que le provocaba saber que era él la causa de sus fuertes latidos.

Luffy sintió cómo Zoro se removía buscando algo con su mano derecha en quién sabe dónde, simplemente estaba tan cómodo sentado entre las piernas del peli verde y siendo rodeado con su otro brazo que no se molestó en voltear.

—Luffy— susurró Zoro con voz calmada mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la acariciaba suavemente.

—¿Mmn? ¿Qué sucede Zoro?—preguntó curioso Luffy, acomodándose mejor en el regazo del mayor.

—Sé que es algo tarde… —Zoro sostuvo el dedo meñique de la mano de Luffy y con su otra mano deslizo uno de sus aretes en forma de argolla por su dedo, quedándole justo a la medida como un anillo.— esto es todo lo que te puedo dar por ahora así que tendrás que…—

No alcanzo ni a terminar lo que quería decir, pues al instante Luffy se abalanzó sobre él pasando sus brazos por su cuello que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Te amo!— Exclamó a gritos el menor — ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!...

Zoro sonrió pasando sus manos a la espalda de Luffy correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Luffy.

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, trate lo mas que pude apegarme a mis condiciones, ustedes dirán que tal salio. ^/^

La verdad es el primer lemon que escribo asi que sinceramente puedo reconocer que salio algo "tosco", "apresurado" (?) pero prometo mejorar para el siguiente.

Hasta el siguiente reto ^3^

y de nuevo:

**!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUFFY¡**


End file.
